Um Amor Para Recordar
by Allegra. Z
Summary: A história de como aquele energúmeno que é James Potter, meu melhor amigo, teve uma amnésia ridícula – na qual só eu fui apagada de sua memória – e eu fui obrigada a fazer o indivíduo citado se recordar do quanto me ama. Não que eu o ame de volta.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu ainda me recordo da primeira declaração amorosa que James Potter me fez. Estávamos em nosso terceiro ano e naquela época os meninos de nossa idade já tinham superado a aversão a garotas que todos os seres do sexo masculino costumam ter durante a infância.

Recordo-me também de que, nesta fase da vida, jovens rapazes chamavam a atenção das mocinhas com implicâncias bestas, puxões de cabelo, piadinhas e toda sorte de infantilidade irritante. James Potter não fazia diferente e era mestre nisso. Talvez por este motivo que eu o tenha odiado pela maior parte de nossa vida escolar...

- Hey, Evans! – aquele menininho magricela de treze anos, usando uns óculos que pareciam ocupar a maior parte do rosto me abordou no meio de um corredor. Lembro de ter respirado fundo e ter entoado meu mantra mentalmente.

_Você quer ser uma monitora no futuro, não mate seu colega de classe. Você pode socar Potter, mas não deve socar Potter._

- Pois não, Potter? – Eu era uma criança meio metida, sabe? Gostava de manter um ar de superior, usar uma linguagem que não era própria da minha idade e fingir uma polidez que não possuía. Fazia-me sentir como se fosse mais inteligente do que realmente era. – O que você quer de mim?

- Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje cedo... – hmf, '_Hoje cedo'_. Naquele dia, ele tinha me levado ao limite e me feito estourar na frente de Minerva McGonagall. Tentei o atingir com um feitiço e acabei por transformar nossa querida professora numa leitoa. Levei a primeira detenção de minha vida, ou seja, imaginem o atrevimento dele de mencionar '_Hoje cedo'._

- Certo, agora que já se desculpou, porque não vai...

- E pedir desculpas por todas as outras coisas que andei fazendo também. – ele coçou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado e eu olhei para ele atônita. Não por ele estar envergonhado - ele _devia _se envergonhar mesmo por fazer o anjinho ruivo que eu era sofrer tanto – mas, por ele estar pedindo desculpas. Nunca havia visto Potter se desculpar por nenhuma de suas maldades e agora ele estava se desculpando por todas que havia me feito!

- Desculpas...?

- É. Você me desculpa? – ele enrubesceu.

- Porque você está me pedindo desculpa, Potter? – recuperei a pose imediatamente, pensando na possibilidade dele estar me enganando... Ou me distraindo enquanto Sirius Black preparava um balde de banha de porco para jogar nos meus cabelos.

- É que... Meu pai me disse que eu fazer da sua vida um tormento não vai fazer você gostar de mim... – Isso foi bonitinho. Eu não achei bonitinho na época, mas hoje eu reconheço. Quando eu tiver filhos, vou tomar o cuidado de ensinar isso a eles bem cedo, para que eles não transformem a vida de nenhuma pobre menininha num inferno.

- E porque você iria querer uma coisa dessas? Você não gosta de mim. – Como eu disse, eu queria _ parecer _inteligente. Mas, na verdade, eu não _era_ muito.

- Eu gosto de você. Muito. Quer namorar comigo? - O pobre menino falou tudo às pressas, quase se engasgando com as palavras. E eu, claro, fiz a única que considerava sã diante daquela situação:

Estuporei Potter e saí correndo para o meu dormitório antes que pudesse ser atingida pela maldita banha de porco.


	2. Primeiro capítulo

_**Respondendo Reviews:**_

_**Lina Johnny Black **__– Nossa, seu Nick no fanfiction é difícil de escrever! Nunca tinha reparado nisso. Sim, eu apaguei todas as minhas outras fics... Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto, na verdade RS_

_E Sim! O seu review é o suficiente pra me animar a escrever mais! (Olha que maravilha, eu já escrevi até metade do segundo capítulo! – Mais ou menos maravilha, travou lá)._

_E eu mudei meu Nick porque... Eu já tinha te explicado pelo MSN =) _

_Obrigada por ler todos os capítulos durante o processo e me ajudar, você é um anjinho!_

_Até mais!_

_P.S. Allegra é um nome legal._

_**Camy **__– Você comentou na minha fic! E não leu pela metade! Isso é praticamente um milagre!_

_Eu vou tentar terminar, juro... (Porque você e a Carol me chamaram de doida? Mas que coisa...O que as pessoas que possam vir a ler, além da minha fic, meus reviews vão pensar? – acho meio difícil acontecer, mas tudo bem)._

_Até mais! (Pode guardar se quiser, mas eu vou tentar não deletar essa RS)_

_**Alice Dreamer **__ - Ah obrigada pelo seu review, fiquei tão feliz com ele! _

_Eu, também gostei do negócio da banha de porco. E de transformar a McGonagall em porca. A minha amiga diz que eu to com fixação por porcos nessa fic... Mas eu gosto de porcos! Eu durmo com um travesseirinho de porco! (Ele não tem um nome, é só Porco... Mas minha tartaruga gigante se chama Zelda)._

_Eu vou tentar postar direitinho, eu prometo. E prometo não deletar também, mesmo que fique parada por anos e anos e anos e anos... _

_Eu gostei de escrever com eles pequeninos... Pena que eles crescem nesse capítulo agora, mas acho que vão ter mais 'flashbacks' durante a fic =)_

_Obrigada de novo pelo review, Até mais!_

_

* * *

_

**Primeiro Capítulo: Passado, Presente e Futuro**

**Ou... Sobre Ódio, Amizade e Mortes Prematuras.**

Acho que a Lily Evans do passado não se orgulharia muito da atual.

A Lily Evans do presente não é monitora, é uma aluna mediana na maioria das matérias, já recebeu no mínimo umas cinco detenções durante sua vida escolar, fala palavrões (mesmo que eles sejam pouco usuais, em minha opinião são muito ofensivos) e, principalmente, tem como melhor amigo James Potter.

Retiro o que disse no começo. Ela não só _não se orgulharia_ de mim, a pequena e esnobe Lily do passado me _desprezaria_ por isso tudo

Bom, mas caso um dia eu batesse um papinho com meu Eu de treze anos, eu deveria explicar a situação para ela. Óbvio, deveria também amordaçar e prender os braços e pernas da criatura enquanto o faria ou ela tentaria me estrangular só para impedir que eu voltasse para o futuro e arruinasse a sua vida...

Enfim, eu deveria explicar que naquele dia fatídico da declaração de James, eu não fui atingida por banha de porco. Esse seria um bom começo. E, também, que Potter foi deixando de me azucrinar e transferindo sua atenção para Severus Snape (fingia me irritar com isso também no começo, mas no fundo gostava de não ser mais o alvo dos marotos). Outras coisas que seriam relevantes é que James foi deixando de me chamar para sair (apesar das ocasionais insinuações), passou a me ajudar com transfigurações depois das aulas, me ajudou a inventar meus trabalhos de adivinhação e, principalmente, trazia comida para mim da cozinha quando eu estudava até tarde da noite no salão comunal.

A Lily do passado entenderia que James Potter se tornou um bom amigo. _Eu acho_.

- Lily, o que você ta fazendo? Outro devaneio? – Ouvi a voz risonha de James ao meu lado.

- Opa, desculpa. Você ia dizendo...? – pisquei tentando me trazer de volta à Terra. Acho que James estava me contando alguma história extremamente entediante...

- Deixa pra lá, você não gosta mesmo de quadribol... – ele me deu um peteleco leve no nariz. Essa é uma agressão dos velhos tempos que permanece, mas hoje em dia vejo isso quase que como um gesto de carinho. Ou pelo menos é o que penso para me forçar a não tentar revidar com força total. – No que estava pensando?

- Em como proceder no caso de uma viagem ao passado.

- Entendo. – ele manteve o mesmo tom sério que eu – E como você deveria proceder?

- Bom... Eu deveria ficar longe de mim mesma e evitar um suicídio... E talvez dar uns puxões de cabelo no Potter. Ele bem que merecia... Aquele porco irritante.

- Você sabe que eu e ele somos a mesma pessoa, certo, Lily? – ele fingiu preocupação, como se suspeitasse da minha sanidade. Ele estava errado, eram pessoas totalmente diferentes. Eu adoro o novo James e o mesmo não se aplica ao antigo.

- São? Então eu dou um puxão de cabelo em você! – cumpri minha ameaça instantaneamente, arrancando um pequeno tufo de cabelos do meu companheiro de Poções. Guardei meu mais novo ingrediente num frasquinho do meu estojo.

- Vai fazer uma poção do amor? – ele perguntou divertido enquanto massageava o topo da cabeça – Você sabe que não é necessário, Lils...

Esse é um péssimo hábito de James. Ele ainda acredita estar apaixonado por mim, o pobre garoto... Para falar a verdade, eu aprendi a apreciar isso. Apesar de não corresponder o suposto sentimento de James, é divertido ter alguém sempre insinuando o quanto você é bonita e tudo o mais. Eu me sinto satisfatoriamente amável.

- Eu sei que não é. Estou guardando pra necessidades futuras, mas fique tranqüilo, não é nada relacionado a uma poção do amor. – forjei meu melhor olhar perigoso.

- Devo ter medo?

- Claro que sim, eu sou Lily Evans.

Óbvio que isso foi uma ironia. Lily Evans não é sinônimo de perigo. Lily Evans é sinônimo de... Nada.

Apesar das minhas cinco detenções, nunca infringi nenhuma lei bruxa, trouxa ou norma escolar na minha vida. Ao menos não de propósito. Todas as vezes que fui punida foram injustas e quem deveria ir em meu lugar eram sempre James ou Sirius.

Ah sim, Sirius Black... Ele também é meu amigo atualmente. A Lily do passado me condenaria por isso também.

A Lily do passado era uma _chata_.

* * *

Aqueles dois são mesmo uns cabeças de bagre! Não acredito que continuam agindo como duas crianças.

Imaginem que depois da aula de poções encontramos Sirius no corredor atracado com a namorada de Amus Diggory! Tudo bem que ele não é nenhum Sonserino malvadão e sim um _lufa-lufa _(A escória da sociedade, de acordo com a cartilha marota) , como eles insistiram em me lembrar quando entrei em desespero, mas... O garoto é uma muralha! Ele arranca a cabeça dos dois com os dentes se quiser! E tudo por causa de cinco minutos de agarramento com uma garota loirinha sem graça.

- Vinte minutos – Sirius acrescentou, ouvindo um de meus sermões.

- Nós damos conta dele, Lils, não se preocupa. – James disse, parecendo mais interessado no seu novo tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo do que em mim. Sentei-me na mesa, entre ele e o tabuleiro. Odeio dividir atenção.

- Como assim _'Nós'_? Você também se meteu nisso?

Sirius e a namorada de Amus Diggory não foram vistos apenas por mim e James. Foram vistos por todos os alunos que saiam da classe de poções naquele momento, inclusive o melhor amigo de Amus. Logo, concluam vocês mesmos: Vocês acham que Sirius está com os dias contados, sim ou não? Dez galeões para quem der a resposta certa!

- Bom, eu não _agarrei_ a garota. – ele lançou um olhar zangado para Sirius. James é um bom menino, não agarra garotas comprometidas... Ou pelo menos é o que eu espero. – Mas, eu tenho que seguir o Código Maroto.

- É, Ruivinha, não se meta nos assuntos marotos – Sirius sorriu para mim. Ele sabe que eu odeio esse negócio de assuntos marotos. Porque eles vivem me excluindo das coisas?

- Bom, espero que vocês quebrem a clavícula então. E uma perna. – e com esta frase, fiz minha saída triunfal para o meu dormitório.

Francamente, esses dois não sabem no que estão se metendo...

* * *

**N/A - **Obrigada por terem chegado até o final disso! Espero que tenham gostado...


	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Segundo capítulo: Cabeças arrancadas, corpos inertes e memórias perdidas.**

**Ou... Sobre como Sirius Black destruiu minha vida.**

Acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu odiei estar certa. Sim, a minha profecia sobre Amus Digory e a cabeça dos marotos se concretizou: Amus ficou sabendo do "incidente" de Sirius com sua namorada, procurou o imbecil para tirar satisfação e... Adivinhem só? O código maroto entrou em ação! Juro por mérlin que acho que esse maldito código só beneficia Sirius Black.

- Unhas de Dragão – ouvi a voz do destruidor-de-lares Black dizer a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Eu havia ficado no salão comunal até mais tarde todas as noites os esperando, desde que soube que Digory havia jurado Sirius de morte.

- Sirius? – me ajeitei no sofá, tentando fingir que estive estudando durante este tempo e não que estive jogada ali fazendo bolhas de sabão com a minha varinha.

- Lily, venha aqui nos ajudar...

Oh-oh, mau sinal.

- Ajudar? Com o que?

- ANDA, EVANS! – Sirius é um tanto quanto estourado e autoritário para alguém que nunca está com a razão.

Me levantei até o sofá e fui até eles correndo. Me deparei com Sirius ajudando um capengante Remus a ficar de pé e Peter, um pouco pálido, tentando segurar um desacordado e pesado James sobre seus ombros.

- O que aconteceu? – Corri até James e fiz um feitiço para que seu corpo inerte levitasse. – O que fizeram com James?

- Amus Digory – Remus respondeu, parecendo cansado – Você deve ter ouvido falar da história de Sirius e a namo...

- Ai meu mérlin! Qual o problema de vocês? Por que não deixaram esse idiota se virar sozinho? Remus, você é um cara razoável! Como permitiu isso? Como...? – Nesse ponto minha voz já estava sumindo. Eu estava tão nervosa que me esqueci de respirar entre as palavras e estava ficando um pouco tonta.

- Calma, Ruivinha – Sirius parecia se sentir culpado – Você está bem?

- Eu estou ótima – respirei fundo – Mas os seus amigos não estão! O que aconteceu com James? Ele está vivo! – Dramaticamente, segurei o pulso do flutuante James e tentei detectar algum sinal de vida. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu não consigo sentir o pulso dele...

- O que? – Sirius ajudou Remus a se apoiar na parede e foi averiguar. – Lily, ele está vivo. Deixe de ser dramática e leve ele para o salão comunal, vou ajudar Remus a entrar.

Fiz o que Sirius me pediu e depositei o corpo de James em um dos sofás do salão.

* * *

Não consegui extrair uma explicação de Sirius naquela noite, já que ele acabou tendo que levar Remus à ala hospitalar e dormiu por lá para fazer companhia ao amigo. Peter é um inútil, nem tentei perguntar nada a ele e mandei que fosse dormir de uma vez. Já James... Bom, eu tive que o levar para o dormitório feminino para cuidar dele, claro.

Algumas garotas me olharam torto ao ver que estava colocando um homem inconsciente em minha cama e me deitando ao lado dele. Imagino que elas estivessem fantasiando sobre como eu o estuporei e embaralhei suas memórias, fazendo-o acreditar que tivemos uma noite ardente de amor e, desta forma, iria obrigar o pobrezinho a se casar comigo. Afinal, ele havia me deflorado e acabado com a minha honra!

- Hmmm... – ouvi um gemido baixo vindo do fundo de meus sonhos – Onde estou...?

- James... – eu resmunguei sonolenta, ainda sem ter certeza se estava sonhando ou não.

- Quem é você...?

Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi aquele par de óculos redondos me encarando.

- Graças a Mérlin, você está vivo! – pulei em cima do meu enfermo e apliquei nele um abraço sufocante. Creio que algumas das minhas companheiras de quarto acordaram neste momento e deram continuidade às suas teorias...

- Sim, eu acho que sim... – ele mantinha um tom de voz estranho e rouco – Por que está me abraçando...?

- Ora, porque estou feliz que meu amigo está vivo. – eu o soltei e olhei irritada pra ele. Desde quando ele recusa minhas manifestações de carinho?

- Amigo?

- Sim, você é meu amigo. Lembra...?

- Não...

* * *

**N/A: **_Não, eu não morri! Perdoem a minha demora... _

_(Fic nova em conjunto com **Lina Johnny Black : **Buquê de lírios - nowheregirls - www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/~nowheregirls)_

_Aos reviews (Não vou tentar me explicar, seria patético):_

**_Camy _**_- Você acha ela parecida comigo, sério? Por que? _

_- Nossa, que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz, mesmo =)_

_( E como assim odeia o James loucamente? Ele é tão bonzinho nessa fic rs)_

**_Maria Clara Sifuentes _**_- Primeiro, antes de qualquer coisa: Adorei o seu nome! Parece nome de escritora importante. É real ou você criou com este propósito mesmo? rs_

_Que bom que você gostou! E que bom que minha irmã lembrou de mim e me indicou... Ela é uma boa alma. As vezes._

_Espero que goste deste capítulo também =)_

**_Mila Pink - _**_"Mas como ela mesma disse o que mudou?" Juro que não entendi essa pergunta O.o_

**_zihsendin - _**_A nova Lily é mais boazinha sim... Dependendo do ponto de vista =)_

_Espero que esteja gostando._

**_ - _**_As indicações da minha irmã sempre funcionam, ela é pop no xD_

_Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também =)_

**_Lina Johnny Black - _**_Ai eu fico com vergonha as vezes de ficar falando que postei, parece que to obrigando a pessoa a ler... rs_

_Também imagino a Lily socando o James e o seu galeão.. a Lily acerta contigo depois ;-) _

_P.S. Pois é, camila comentando por livre e espontanea vontade deve ser coisa do além o.o_

**_Dani Prongs - _**_Ah eu já te vi comentando lá pelas fics dela! Que bom que está gostando =)_

_Uh! Leia nossa fic em conjunto! Coloquei ali na nota o endereço ;-) _


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

**Terceiro capítulo: Carrascos, coelhos e perda de memória.**

**... Ou me acordem quando eu voltar a existir.**

Estávamos no quarto ano. James já não era meu _personal _carrasco, mas eu ainda sentia minhas orelhas arderem e meu coração disparar sempre que pensava nele – não como uma menininha apaixonada, não me entenda mal. Seria algo mais como um coelho prestes a ser atropelado por um caminhão carregado de cenouras.

... _Bom, meus queridos alunos. Para este ano quero que vocês se dividam em duplas. Cada um de vocês terá seu parceiro de trabalho e realizará todas as...  
_

Desde aquele fatídico dia em que Potter havia pedido desculpas por todos os atentados psicopatas que cometera contra mim, nós não havíamos nos encontrado muito pelos corredores e, quando acontecia, ele passava por mim como se eu não existisse. Frequentávamos todas as aulas juntos, é claro. Mas, ao contrário do que acontecia antes, ele tomava o cuidado de se sentar no extremo oposto da sala.

..._ Podem começar a se dividir._

Por que será? Por que Potter estava me evitando?

_... Andem logo, falta mais alguém? Srta. Evans já tem um parceiro?_

Não que eu sentisse falta de toda aquela tortura, não sou masoquista. Acho eu.

Mas... Às vezes era divertido. Sentia-me como quando eu e Petúnia éramos crianças (e ela ainda não me considerava uma aberração que merecia morrer) e nós discutíamos por coisas bobas só para ter pelo que gritar.

..._Srta. Evans? Está me ouvindo?_

- Sim, professora McGonagal? – fui resgatada ao planeta Terra com um baque.

- A srta. continua sem dupla. – ela olhou para mim com um misto de carinho e irritação. Eu gostava muito da professora McGonagal, mas transfiguração era minha pior matéria. E ela sabia disso.

Ela olhou para uma lista que estava em suas mãos.

- Parece que o Sr. Potter está atrasado. Ele poderia te ajudar muito, não acha?

Senti meu alerta-coelho se manifestar.

- Potter?

- Sim, Potter. – ela repetiu devagar e voltou a olhar para sua lista – Sua outra opção seria Amus Diggory, mas tendo em vista sua dificuldade nessa matéria...

Ah, claro, Potter era a estrelinha em todas as matérias. Um gênio. Um gênio maligno.

Suspirei derrotada e resmunguei um: "Claro, professora, como a senhora achar melhor."

* * *

- James, pare de brincadeira – senti meu rosto esquentar perigosamente. Ele não podia ter se esquecido de mim, devia ser só mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

James olhou confuso para Sirius e depois para Remus. Pobrezinhos, se não conseguia se lembrar de mim, nunca reconheceria os marotos...

- Almofadinhas, quem é ela...? É alguma piada?

Okay, engano meu.

Olhei irritada para Sirius. Como ele se atreve a ser mais recordável do que eu!

Sirius prendeu uma gargalhada com um ronco.

- Você finalmente esqueceu sua ruivinha, cara! – ele deu um tapinha camarada no ombro de seu amigo – Meus parabéns!

James sorriu de leve, como quem não entende a piada.

O agarrei pelos ombros e olhei bem nos seus olhos. Falei lentamente, com minha melhor voz de hipnose: "Eu sou Lily Evans".

- Ahn... – ele parecia constrangido – Certo.

Sirius já não tentava mais segurar o riso. Olhei para Remus desesperada, sentindo meus olhos inundarem.

- Me ajude...

Remus se ajoelhou calmamente, ficando diante de James que estava deitado no sofá.

- James, você se lembra o que aconteceu hoje a noite?

- Nós apanhamos do Diggory... Porque o Sirius é um idiota...

Pelo menos ele lembrava que Sirius é um idiota.

- Certo. Você de algum modo bateu com a cabeça e perdeu consciência.

- É, eu lembro de ter ficado escuro de repente. – Ele ainda parecia confuso.

- Bom, essa é a Lily. – ele apontou para mim – Por algum motivo você não se lembra dela, mas ela é nossa amiga. E você gosta muito dela.

James fez uma careta de descrença espontânea.

- Ótimo, depois dessa eu vou dormir. – Enxuguei os olhos irritada e comecei a subir as escadas pro dormitório – Me acordem quando eu voltar a existir. – fechei a porta com um baque e ignorei os gritos de reprovação das minhas colegas de quarto.

Aquela seria uma noite muito, muito longa.


End file.
